deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Iron Man
Iron Man is a superhero from Marvel Comics. He appeared in the 46th episode, Iron Man VS Lex Luthor, where he fought the arch-nemesis of Superman, Lex Luthor. He was voiced by Chuck Huber, while his artificial intelligence, J.A.R.V.I.S., was voiced by Jay Britton. History Tony Stark is the adoptive son of Howard and Maria Stark. He is a master prodigy, building his first engine at age 6, and getting his masters degree at MIT at age 15. When his parents died from a car crash, he inherited Stark Industries, and used the profits from the weapons manufacturing and trading for his own excursions. However, everything changed in Afghanistan when a shrapnel bomb critically injured Tony in his heart, and was captured by a group of terrorists who wanted him to build more weapons for them. Instead, Tony created an Arc Reactor to keep the shrapnel in his heart from going deeper in, and constructed a suit made of Iron to make his escape. Once back in America, Tony shut down the weapon manufacturing wing, and decided to save the world as best as he can with a new suit, dubbing him self as the Invincible Iron Man. Throughout his many battles, he became one of the founding members of The Avengers, and has created more suits for any type of battle he might come across. Death Battle Info Background *Real name: Anthony Edward Stark *Aliases: Armored Avenger, Shellhead, Master of Machines *Height: 6'1"/185 cm *Weight: 225 lbs/102 kg *Estimated net worth: $9.3 billion *Owner of Area 51 *Claims to have beaten Mr. Fantastic in chess twice Iron Man Armor *Composed of gold-titanium alloy *Adds 5 inches to Tony's height, yet only weighs 25 lbs *Capable of high-speed flight, super strength, and enhanced durability *Standard Weaponry **Repulsor Rays **Smart Missiles **Anti-tank Missiles **Unibeam Feats *Downed She-Hulk with one punch *Can hold his own against Captain America in hand-to-hand *Can achieve warp speed flight *Tanks hits from Mjolnir *Strong enough to bend metal girders with his suit's hands *Lifts up cars with one hand *First human to possess the reality-warping Infinity Gauntlet Death Battle Quotes Note: J.A.R.V.I.S.' quotes are highlighted in Bold. *''"Sir, we have a visitor."'' -Jarvis alerting Tony of Lex's presence *''"Hands off baldy!"'' -Tony in his Iron Man suit busting into the warehouse *''"What's that you got there? Oh yeah!" *Destroys crystal Lex is holding* "It's mine. I'll send you the bill."'' -Tony destroying the crystal Lex was stealing *''"Actually sir, I should probably remind you. The contents of this warehouse belong to Miss Potts."'' -Jarvis reminding Tony who owns the warehouse they're in *''"I'll forward the estimated damage fee to her account."'' -Jarvis telling Tony he'll have Pepper pay the inevitable damage fees *''"Great. Be discreet about it."'' -Tony to Jarvis about the damage fees *''"One of us has to be."'' -Jarvis to Tony on the "discreet" comment *''"His systems are confusing my targeting, also adding two million to your charges."'' -Jarvis to Tony after his missiles miss Lex *''"Not now Jarvis! What do we got here?"'' -Tony asking Jarvis what Lex's suit is made of *''"I am having difficulty determining the suit's alloy. Alien perhaps?"'' -Jarvis answering Tony's question *''"How about this part?"'' -Tony before firing at Lex's head after he calls his suit invincible *''"Hey, you're the one who looks like a giant rusty trash can with legs. No judging!"'' -Tony to Lex after him questioning Tony's intelligence *''"Sir, I estimate that will be a 583 million dollar fee."'' -Jarvis after the Gundam is destroyed *''"Whoa! Whoa! That one's on him!"'' -Tony to Jarvis on how much the Gundam costs *''"All right! Come to Mama! Heave Ho!"'' -Tony throwing the Batmobile at Lex *''"That one might actually make a dent in your wallet."'' -Jarvis after the Batmobile is destroyed *''"What are you talking about? It's just a car." *Sees prices on Batmobile* "Seriously? What kind of car was that? Where do I get one of those?"'' -Tony wondering about what the Batmobile was *''"Watch your left."'' -Jarvis after Lex throws the crate holding Hulkbuster armour in it at Tony *''"No problem pal. Thanks for the suit."'' -Tony putting on the Hulkbuster armour *''"I have a plan, attack!"'' -Tony after Jarvis says they need to switch up their attack *''"Good night cueball!"'' -Tony after breaking Lex's shield *''"I don't know Lex. Being a god can't be too hard. I mean, I'm the most intelligent, capable person on the planet. I'm not playing God. All this time... I've been playing human."'' -Tony's speech to Lex after his on playing god *''"I'll take this!"'' -Tony stealing Lex's power *''"Here's the big one!"'' -Tony firing the Unibeam at Lex, disintegrating him *''"That was Pepper's building wasn't it?"'' -Tony looking at the destroyed warehouse *''"Tell her I'm not here. I'm, uh... Jogging!"'' -Tony after Jarvis says he's getting a phone call from Pepper *''"I'm not here. I'm jogging."'' -Tony after Pepper asks him why Jarvis deposited 5 billion dollars for collateral damage One Minute Melee Iron Man made a cameo appearance in the Goku vs Sonic? One Minute Melee episode, where he and the other Avengers try to stop Goku's rampage, only for he and Hawkeye to be easily taken out by Goku's ki blasts. Later, Iron Man fought Batman from DC Comics and lost. DBX Iron Man appeared in the season 2 premiere of DBX, where he took on Capcom's Mega Man X and lost. Gallery Iron Man Armor Model 13.jpg|Iron Man Model 13 Marvel Comics - Iron Man Hulkbuster Suit.png|Iron Man Armor Model 14, AKA Hulkbuster Anthony_Stark_(Earth-616)_by_Çinar_001.png|Endo-Sym Armor DEATH BATTLE Iron Man Mark XIII.png|Iron Man in the Model 13 Armor in Iron Man VS Lex Luthor DEATH BATTLE Iron Man Hulkbuster.png|Iron Man in the Hulkbuster in Iron Man VS Lex Luthor DEATH BATTLE Iron Man Endo-Sym.png|Iron Man in the Endo-Sym Armor in Iron Man VS Lex Luthor Tony-Stark-iron-man-11234572-1485-2061.jpg|Tony Stark played by Robert Downey Jr. Iron_Man_is_Born.jpg|His first appearance Iron Man (TAEMH).png|Iron Man as he appears in The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes J3CZQIy.png|All Armors IronMan_breath.gif|Sprite used for One Minute Melee and DBX Iron-Man-and-Hulk-Heroes-United-Header.jpg Iron_Man_NAHoT.jpg Trivia * Iron Man is the fifth Marvel Character to be facing a DC Character. * Tony's line to Lex about "playing human" was taken from the Superior Iron Man comic, though Tony had gone through the personality reversal at that point. * Iron Man is the first character to get a professional voice actor from Funimation, followed by Solid Snake (voiced by Christopher Sabat) and Tifa Lockhart (voiced by Tia Ballard). * Iron Man is also the eighth Death Battle Combatant to be featured on The Desk of Death Battle hosted by Jocelyn the Intern herself. References * Iron Man on Wikipedia Category:Male Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Marvel Comics Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Combatants Category:Comic Book Combatants Category:Season 2 Combatants Category:Combatants with 3D Models Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:Death Battle Victor Category:Marvel VS Capcom Combatants Category:Human Category:Combatants who appeared on The Desk of Death Battle Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Flying combatants Category:One-Minute Melee Combatants Category:One-Minute Melee Losers Category:DBX Combatants Category:Bomb Users Category:Superheroes Category:DBX Loser Category:Metal Users